


Fairies In The Basement

by Wolflord68



Category: Original Work
Genre: Basement, Brothers, Fae & Fairies, Fairies, Mind Control, Suspense, World War I, evil fairies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 11:44:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolflord68/pseuds/Wolflord68
Summary: Basically just the title.





	Fairies In The Basement

It was dark and Tim's feet were starting to hurt but there was nothing he could do at this point he had resigned himself to his fate in the small box where he was curled up.

"Tim. Where are you?" John called menacingly as the naked bulb flickered dimly to light in the basement.

Tim pressed himself against the rough wooden slats of the crate as light shot through the cracks between the boards in front of his eyes. he could see only a thin sliver at the base of the stairs that he knew his brother would reach sooner rather than later. Tim could only pray that he was hidden well and that John would not think to look in the small pile of old crates and boxes

It seemed luck was fated to side with Tim that day as John crossed to the opposite side of the basement after landing at the uneven stone floor. Better still he stayed in the narrow field of view that was allowed to Tim by the box. "Where are you you little twerp? you know you can't hide down here forever. Mom is looking for you to set the table before dinner and you best know that I ain't gonna do it for you again."

John was pushing a box just out of Tim's view when he suddenly stopped. "There you are!" He announced triumphantly turning on his heels to face the corner of the basement to the left of the stairs. Tim wasn't sure what his brother had heard but he was moving even further away from the crates that contained his intended target. "You can come out now, I've heard you." John coaxed, approaching the obsidian patch of shadows that pooled underneath the stairwell.

Tim leaned as far to the side as he could manage, trying to keep his brother in sight but it was no good. the stairs that led down from the hall outside the kitchen obscured his view and the only indication that John was still there was the labored breathing as he attempted to shift the heavy boxes that had been under the stairs since the day their mother had received the letter. the letter had hurt their mother and she had spent the rest of the day shoving everything that was their fathers into boxes and piling them in the parlor. a few days after that she had tearfully unpacked the boxes and folded those same shirts and pants neatly before having John move all of it to the basement, never to be touched. Tim had asked what She and John were doing but they couldn't bring themselves to tell him. It was another few months before Tim had finally heard his mother say allowed that her husband had died in the war. he had been small at the time, only a bit bigger than a baby but he could remember the agony that had twisted his mother's beautiful face. It tore him apart to see her like that and now that he had grown some he felt it was his job to keep his mom from ever making that sort of face again.

Thinking of his father sucked the thrill out of the situation, it wasn't fun to be hiding from chores anymore. resigning himself to getting out of the crate and setting the table for dinner Tim came to a terrible realization. He was stuck. no matter how hard he pressed against the crate he couldn't move. pain shot through his legs as he struggled to lift himself but it was no good. he had been folded over on himself for so long that his muscles screamed in protest rather than listening to him like they ought to. Struggling against his cramping legs caused the crate he was in to shake only slightly but John heard anyway.

"What was that?" John called nervously as he came out from under the shadow of the stairs; Peering with narrowed eyes at the crate where Tim was hiding.

Tim shook the crate again. "Help i'm stuck in here and I want to get out. I will set the table. Just help me out."

John took another step towards the crate but his gaze was suspicious and maybe a little scared. He looked back over his shoulder at the stairs. "Tim I think a raccoon or something got into the crates over here, you head upstairs and get mom. I might need some help dealing with it and I don't want you to get bit or nothing.

Tim didn't understand, why was his brother talking to him like he was on the other side of the room. "I'm over here John. I'll go upstairs, I promise. Just help me out of this box and i'll go tell mom about the raccoon." Tim struggled to push himself up from the box but it was useless his legs hurt more and more as he pushed and even when he stopped they stung and twinged uncomfortably underneath him.

John turned back to the stairs. "Hey Tim, come on out. I don't want to deal with this raccoon with you down here. It sounds sick or something." He started moving boxes out from under the stairs quickly as if scared that something might happen if he didn't hurry.

"I'm over here John! What are you doing?" Tim practically shouted but his brother only flinched away from the noise and started to shift boxes even faster. Growing scared Tim pounded on the side of the crate. "Stop it John, this isn't funny."

John didn't hear him as he pushed the boxes out of the way. suddenly though Tim saw a flash of purple light from the stairs and john fell backwards into his pile of boxes. From the darkness of the stairwell five or six balls of light flew out into the relatively open space of the basement. Like the flames on top of a candle only violet and flitting about the room like an insane light show of moths. One of the balls flew towards the naked light bulb that lit the basement and only moments later it exploded onto a shower of sparks and the basement was coated in a shroud of darkness and all that could be seen was a thin veneer of objects cast in violet.

John swatted at the flying lights blindly and fruitlessly. "Get out of here will you." He spat as he smacked his arm violently into some unseen shelf or beam. the violet flames were bright but seemed to illuminate very little outside of themselves. one of the lights touched down on his brothers shoulder and John screamed as his shirt blazed with flames. He frantically swatted at the flames trying to put them out before he could extinguish his shirt one of the fireflies flew straight into his mouth choking his desperate screams out in a garbled suffocation of pain and desperation.

John swallowed hard and spat on the floor. "Disgusting slime." His voice was strangely high and raspy. like a fully grown woman's voice trying to claw its way out from the vocal cords of Johns body. The other five fluttering lights settled on John's hair and shoulders; this time without setting him alight. "We see you little boy. Why don't you come out from there?" The voice that came from Johns mouth was less and less like the voice Tim knew of his brother and more like that of a women. with every syllable Tim could hear his brother fading away.

Tim tried vainly to pull himself up or Kick his way out of the box but made no headway, he was too weak and stuck to do anything as the figure of his brother, now with eyes of striking violet gestured towards the box where he was stuck and laughed.

"He cant get out!" jeered the high voice of some unseen person. Tim grimaced and twisted his body trying to see where this new person might be and why they were mocking his plight. but the room was empty and dark save for the five ghost lights and the John that was not his brother. "What should we do your Majesty?" Asked the same high voice as one of the ghost lights spang from Johns shoulder and flew headlong at Tim.

Tim screamed in panic. The ball of fire stopped at the crack in the box as if it was peeping in at him and as his eyes slowly adjusted Tim could see that the bright center of the violet light was a small winged man with wild amethyst hair and viciously pointed teeth. And then everything went black.


End file.
